Sing to me
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: extended* still short but a Tails X Cream im proud of
1. Chapter 1

"Sing to me"

(...)

"C'mon Tails, please just once. It's just a little song, you only have to do it once." pleaded a small tan and orange rabbit known to most of the world as Cream.

"Cream… you know I can't sing… and why would you want me to sing with you? Your voice is always so pure and angelic… mine is just bad…" said a small yellow furred kitsune named Miles but known as Tails.

Tails had his head hung as he said this and it wasn't exactly to the liking of a certain cheery rabbit girl.

"Awe can't you at least try?"

"…"

"Stop staring at the floor and get up here" Cream said as she stepped up to the platform with the karaoke mic in hand.

Tails let out a small whimper as he stepped up and grabbed the other mic, "I'm sorry Cream" he muttered as the words came up.

"Ooh I love this song" said Cream not noticing what Tails had said.

(Everytime we touch by Cascada) the words popped up and Cream began with her eyes closed already knowing the words.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. (My dreams) Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive."

Tails looked up with a half frown and did his best to utter the lines on the screen.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. A-And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel m... heart beat fast, I want this t…"

Tails dropped the mic and slowly walked off stage after his stuttering performance accompanied by many jeers from the crowd.

Cream was only moments behind Tails as he left the club her mic hitting the floor just as the door closed behind her.

"Tails…" Cream called hoping for any sign of him.

She continued looking for him for at least five minutes before she spotted a large yellowish tail protruding from an alleyway.

As she approached Cream could hear him crying…

Her best friend that had fought giant robots, aliens, and even helped with feats more amazing than most could think possible… and he was crying.

"Tails…" Cream called hesitantly this time.

Tails looked up into her bright eyes and stood there for a moment before returning to having his head pressed to the wall as moisture continued to leak from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Cream…" said Tails as Cream took a step closer.

"I… I want to but I just.." another step by Cream.

"I just can't sing well… it never comes out like it's supposed…" another step closer.

"Like it's supposed to… with all the meaning and…" another step, Cream was so close now.

"And love" he finally said with Cream now right next to him.

She lifted his head and looked into his eyes, it wasn't something she thought about just something she did.

Cream kissed him deeply as she caressed his wet face and slowly, oh so slowly, did the tears stop and his hands came to rest on hers as the embrace ended.

"You don't need to sing for me Tails…"

"I'm sorry I can't sing for you… but I want to sing to you" said Tails before he saw the instant look of confusion spread across her soft face.

"Huh" was all Cream could say before Tails this time initiated the kiss doing his best to convey his feelings.

Cream didn't care what happened to her at that moment and Tails was more than enough to keep her there.

The embrace broke with a pant on both of their lips as Cream in a half trance spoke.

"Sing to me" that was all she said, nothing more or less, but the effect she would remember for the rest of her life.

Tails backed up just enough to give Cream some air but still hold her hands in his.

A small humming came first, followed by the opening of his lips, and finally by words even Cream could barely hear with her rabbit ears.

"I will never forget you  
I couldn't if I tried  
I will never forget your smile or how it makes me feel inside  
I don't want to see you crying  
less there's a smile on your face  
We can just go flying and listen to our hearts pick up pace.  
I will hold you forever  
and never let you go  
that's because I love you…, just so you know"

Cream stood there for half a minute and Tails' head started to lower as his ears drooped.

"I know I'm bad at si" he started but was cut off by another kiss from Cream.

"I love you" she said even as their lips parted and allowed for their tongues to dance and comfort each other the way no other could.

"I love you Tails" she said as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I love you too Cream… and I always will, I could never forget you."

Cream and Tails left the alley and walked slowly back to the Tornado to fly back home.

As they walked Cream rested her head on his shoulder as he hummed a small tune for a few minutes.

As the night grew older and they neared the place they parked Cream would slowly raise her head and turn to her new… Boyfriend?... no that wasn't it… Love… yeah that fit.

"Sing to me" she said as he turned to look into her eyes, and he did, and so did she.

"Sing to me" she would say from then on, when they were alone, when she was sad, or whenever they could once again have a tender moment.

(...)

(Song sung by Tails is an original lyrical Piece by J.T.K. who I have full permission from to use… (No duh I made um) any use of them without my permission will result in me…. Not being able to do anything I mean hey it's the internet…)

***Edit, This, is by far, my favorite song I have ever written... **

**For this, I came back and edited it's spacing to make it like my other stories...**

**It was worth it... next chapter will be edited as well soon.**

Good night, live your lives, and remember to sing when you need to the most.

One psychopathic maniacal fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(…)

"C'mon Cream you're going to love it, just a little further" said Tails as he pushed on up the trail.

"Couldn't we of just flown in the Tornado, I mean what's so great about this place?" said Cream complaining slightly as she trudged after him.

"Trust me this is worth it" he said as the two of them continued up the hill.

Cream was still fuming silently when she glanced up and managed to get a full look of Tails… something about him seemed different.

The sun was only an hour away from setting and the low angle was casting all of his features into extreme detail.

The fine bristles on his tails, the soft orange underlying sheen nearly covered by the softer yellow, the smooth white of his furry chest as it bounces slightly growing off to the sides.

It was during this time of over observing that Cream noticed that every few minutes Tails' ear would twitch then he would seem to check something that he was holding.

Cream was trying to see what it was when Tails spoke up, "Well, here we are."

Looking up Cream was astounded, they were up on the plateau with the sun just starting to set causing the rocks to highlight everything.

(…)

Cream was speechless as she spun on the spot, her eyes growing with every second from all the beauty of the landscape.

Her senses were in overdrive and everything was happening too fast for her to think, just act.

Tails was walking closer to her and she couldn't stop herself, she reached out and kissed him deeply.

Her frame pressed into his and his tails wrapped around them both pulling each other tighter.

Utter bliss erupted from their lips and both were soon so overwhelmed that they broke apart panting.

Their legs had grown weak from the emotions and both sat while still staying as close as they could.

"It's Beautiful" said Cream once she finally had her breath back.

"Yes, you are" Tails replied as he pulled her closer.

"Cream I asked you up here for a reason," Cream looked up into his eyes as he continued.

"Remember a few years ago when we went to a club to do some karaoke. And after everything I had a song…"

Cream was unsure of where this was going but knew what he was talking about.

"Well, I finished it… before it was good but well…"

()

I'll tell you right now, I don't give a damn.  
bout what they say is right, or what they plan.  
Say all you want, it won't change a thing.  
Cause as I see you, I just have to sing.

()

I will never forget you, I couldn't if I tried.  
I will never forget your smile or how it makes me feel inside.  
I don't want to see you crying, less there's a smile on your face.  
We can just go flying, and listen to our hearts pick up pace.  
I will hold you forever, and never let you go.  
That's because I love you, just so you know.

()

I love seeing you smile, it makes the whole world seem bright  
I hate it when you frown, cause nothing seems to be right  
When you're feelin happy, well it makes me feel happy too  
and when you need comfort, I'll be there for you.

()

I will never forget you, I couldn't if I tried.  
I will never forget your smile or how it makes me feel inside.  
I don't want to see you crying, less there's a smile on your face.  
We can just go flying, and listen to our hearts pick up pace.  
I will hold you forever, and never let you go.  
That's because I love you, just so you know.

()

Looking in your eyes, no more peaceful place around  
Feeling your soft lips, our passion through muffled sound  
I just hope I've made it clear, just how I feel  
and now as this finishes, all I have left to do is kneel

(…)

Tails had risen to a standing position to sing and now sank to one knee and pulled out a small box.

Cream guessed it had been what he kept checking while they hiked up here.

"Cream the Rabbit, Will you marry me?" Tails said as he opened the box revealing a golden ring inlaid with silver swirls and set with a rather expensive looking diamond.

Cream looked slowly up into his eyes, speechless as tears flooded her eyes.

She nodded and they kissed with even more passion than before,.

As the two parted for air Cream was fixated upon his face, the sunlight gleaming off his eyes.

"Sing to me, sing to me love…" was all she could say as Tails willingly obliged and repeated the song only with added pauses whenever Cream's lips deemed fit.

(…)

**Bam, updated.**

**Spacing is nothing big... no revisions were really necessary... for that reason, I am happy.**

**Well... now I just hope that more people will be able to enjoy this story...**

**If I ever felt like I had an underrated story... it was this one.**

Goodnight, live life, and songs may end but their meaning will always stay.  
(All lyrics are by JTK and will probably be stolen no matter how much I ask for you not to)


End file.
